


Mounting Edge

by MysteryFicAnon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Bottom bitch edge, Don't bet someone can't top, Don't copy to another site, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My triumphant return to smut, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Tada, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Edge gets too cocky and bets that Razz couldn't top him if he tried. Needless to say, he bets on the wrong horse and gets his ass ridden.





	Mounting Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnedxfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/gifts).

> Full credit for this pornographic idea goes to @damnedxfate, because you are the best soundboard for pornographic ideas (and I really appreciate all of the inspiration, you're an awesome person).
> 
> Shoutout to @thycutterofmuchcookiez and @silverryu25 on Tumblr for beta reading this!! Your feedback was very valuable, and I continue to appreciate the obit of you!

Edge was well and truly fucked. He whined softly as he was mercilessly pounded into the mattress, barely able to keep his knees from giving out. He couldn't help but wonder: how did it end up like this?

The evening had started out normally enough, with Razz coming over to his house for a glass of wine. Even if they were both competitive, they could recognize that the other had good taste. Besides, it was far less risky to have a fell monster over in another fell universe than it was to invite their softer counterparts, and Edge was tired of always having to go out to see the others.

Of course, once they began discussing their alternates, things quickly moved onto their own conquests. Once the dimensions had established a stable connection, all the skeletons of their little group had agreed to some experimentation. The last few months had been particularly interesting, with a few strong romantic connections being established. Everyone still played with each other at various times, of course, but now some of the couples would only come as a pair.

Razz had been very, very proud of the fact that he’d gotten Blue to submit to him earlier in the week. Edge, who knew for a fact that Blue was a particularly feisty switch, had laughed at him. He’d topped Blue almost a month earlier, and he was sure that he’d had an easier time of it, since he was actually tall enough to properly restrain Blue.

“Topping isn’t only about physical size! I could top anyone.” Razz sneered, his claws curling tighter around the stem of his glass.

“Please, you couldn't top me even if you climbed up here.” Edge laughed, shaking his head.

Razz glared up at him, his eyelights flaring brighter with determination. Before Edge could blink, he had a lap full of skeleton. “I’ll prove it to you.” Razz growled, cupping Edge’s jaw with his free hand.

Edge realized that they hadn’t ever had a session one on one. He was honestly looking forward to it. Once Razz proved that he wasn't able to top, Edge would roll him over and fuck him to both their hearts’ content.

“All right, but if you tap out then I’m in charge. Got it?” Edge growled, wrapping his hand around Razz’s cervical vertebrae. He smirked in triumph when Razz blushed a little, squeezing a little before he let go. “Just in case you need it, the safe word is ‘Snowdin’.”

“Very well. Shall we?” Razz asked, offering Edge his hand.

Ever the gentleman, Razz gave him a moment to go freshen up beforehand. After that, they both checked the door locks one last time before retiring upstairs. Edge happily formed his female body, shamelessly stripping and reclining on the bed.

"Well, get on with it then." He said, smirking at Razz. "Show me your talent."

He hadn't been expecting Razz to flip him over onto all fours, grab his hips, and start eating him out like his life depended on it. His tongue wasn't very long, but he definitely knew how to use it. Edge bit down on the sheets, stifling a moan as Razz's fangs lightly brushed against his magic.

Razz was relentless, using his tongue and fingers to make Edge come twice before he let up. Edge was a little impressed by his dedication, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. This was only the warm-up, and he wasn't admitting defeat just yet! It didn't matter how much pleasure Razz gave him, he wouldn’t break.

He arched his back when Razz pulled on his hips. Razz adjusted him so that Edge’s hips were raised high in the air... What was he doing? Could he actually reach?

Edge glanced back over his shoulder and barely restrained a laugh. Razz had to stand in order to reach him. He quickly turned back around, pressing his fingers to his teeth in an attempt to stifle his mirth.

Razz growled, the sharpened tips of his phalanges digging into Edge as he pushed himself inside. He was just thick enough for the stretch to hurt a little, and Edge shuddered a little at the feeling. He wiggled his hips a bit, letting Razz know that he was ready for more.

The angle was just deep enough for Razz's cock to press against Edge's g spot, and he took full advantage of that. Edge couldn't help letting out soft moans, his claws digging into his sheets. He grit his teeth when Razz rubbed his clit, but he wasn't going to give in so easily.

Eventually, he couldn't resist the pleasure. Razz worked him through his orgasm, softly murmuring praise as he came inside Edge. Edge wouldn't have admitted total defeat, but he would admit that Razz was a somewhat competent top. He relaxed, turning his head around to give Razz his feedback.

Then, Razz had yanked his hips back up and kept going. Apparently Razz had far more stamina than Edge had given him credit for, because he didn't slow down even after he came. Instead he continued to relentlessly fuck Edge, pushing him through three more orgasms. Edge had tried to resist at first, but the pleasure was too much. Razz knew what he was doing, but Edge would be lying if he said that he regretted making the bet. He hadn’t been worn out like this in a long time.

Edge was pulled from his thoughts when Razz bit down on his scapula, the pain sending a shock through him. He let out a low whine, burying his head into the sheets from embarrassment. Part of him hoped that it would leave a mark, that he could keep a reminder of this. It had been a long time since anyone had gotten to him like this, and even if it was demeaning, Edge was grateful for the indulgence.

"Do you think I can top now?" Razz drawled, his voice insufferably smug.

Edge grit his teeth, weakly shaking his head. He knew it was obvious how he felt, but he didn't want to say it. By this point, it was too humiliating to admit he was wrong.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do. Razz pulled almost all the way out, holding Edge’s hips in a vice grip. He brought one hand up, giving a stinging smack to Edge’s magic. “Say it or I’ll stop.”

"No," Edge gasped, struggling fruitlessly. He wasn't in a position to press himself closer. So when Razz moved back a little more Edge whimpered, desperate to keep him in. “I give! I… You were right. You can top.” Fuck, he sounded so pathetic. He closed his eyes, his face burning in humiliation.

“That’s more like it,” Razz said, his hips inching forward just a little bit. He continued to stay horribly still, teasingly pinching Edge’s clit when he tried to squirm. “What do you say now?”

Edge let out a quiet groan, his cheekbones heating with even more magic. He never begged, and Razz knew it. He let out a sigh that sounded suspiciously like a whine, and spoke properly. “Please, keep going."

"Good boy." Razz said, giving Edge another painful bite as he finally, _finally_ began to move again.

Razz fucked Edge perfectly, rubbing his clit with each thrust. He continuously rubbed against Edge’s g-spot at just the right pace to make Edge’s toes curl. Edge rocked his hips back, helping Razz get even deeper.

Edge couldn't keep his voice down any more, moaning incoherently as Razz pounded him. He knew he should be embarrassed that he was getting close to cumming already, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Razz was too good at this.

As if he could sense that Edge was close Razz leaned over him, his voice husky as he scraped his teeth over Edge’s spine. ”Cum for me.”

Edge had never been one to follow orders. That was for weaklings who didn’t have the faculties to take care of themselves. He was fiercely independent, taking the lead in every aspect of his life.

He didn’t even have the presence of mind to feel betrayed when his body locked up. He cried out, his teeth puncturing the sheet as he squirted around Razz’s cock. He kept his legs spread, shaking a little as Razz came inside him.

He practically collapsed onto the bed when Razz pulled out, his eyes closed in bliss. He heard Razz walk away, and rolled over to watch. Razz went to the bathroom and brought a clean washcloth out, climbing back onto the bed with Edge.

He gently cleaned the spent magic off of Edge’s bones, and pulled the stained sheets out from under him. Edge had regained enough limb coordination to sit up, and he helped Razz pull a new blanket over both of them.

He didn’t protest when Razz moved up next to him, silently lying down next to him. Neither of them were particularly affectionate, but post-sex cuddles were an important part of aftercare. Even if he wouldn’t admit it, Edge enjoyed being able to get so close to another monster without having to worry about his image.

"Next time I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't sit right for a week." Edge grumbled, curling up on his side. His voice was still hoarse, but he didn’t want to get up for a glass of water.

“Heh, I look forward to it." Instead of the teasing tone Edge was expecting, Razz's voice was soft and affectionate. He was sincerely smiling at Edge, like he was actually happy to be with Edge again.

Edge flushed and looked away. Razz reached up, gently scratching along his coronal suture. Edge leaned into the touch, sighing quietly. He wasn't tired enough to go to sleep, but he wasn’t going to refuse a longer rest. He closed his eyes, shifting so he was even closer to Razz. He had never been so happy to be proven wrong.


End file.
